1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device and method for profiling individual parts and deburring the edges of profiled parts in a computerized manufacturing facility.
2. Description of Related Information
The normal practice in manufacturing air frame detail parts is to profile a stack of material to produce a number of duplicate parts and then to separate and manually deburr the edges of each part. This process is time consuming and highly labor intensive.
The present invention provides an improved device and method for profiling and deburring workpieces. The invention is particularly designed for use in conjunction with a system broadly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,308 and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/226,552, filed Jul. 29, 1988, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Other components of the automated manufacturing system are disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/358,429, filed May 30, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,763 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/251,241, filed Sep. 30, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,357, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/469,022 filed Jan. 23, 1990,now U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,441.
Advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious in the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.